Revolution part1
by cIRcus beAR
Summary: New story. Just read it and see if your interested. if you are ask for some more and i would be honered to write. haha


(Setting is in present day in Korea. Enjoy)

Revolution

"Roy, gah jah (meaning let's go)." muttered the man in the corner.

"Yeah, I guess it is about time isn't it?" says Roy

The clock on the gray wall chimes saying it is 12 in the morning. Roy and his right hand man Chungsoo get up and gather their things.

"Roy, don't over do it alright? I don't need you bleeding all over me. Let's just go and do our thing."

"Sure, whatever. You make it sound so simple."

They step out of the construction building together and it starts to rain.

"Mi ahn ha dah, Soo-jin ah.."(meaning I'm sorry Soo-jin) says Roy. "It looks like today is the last day you will being seeing your brother." Roy chuckles to himself.

"What's the laugh for?" asks Chungsoo.

"Nothing it is just that I remember Soo-jin would use to cry when I told her I would leave her and runaway. Everything today just seems so nostalgic."

(5 years before)

"Soo-jin, let's go we will be late." whined Roy.

"Ok, hold on. Geez."

The housekeeper yells out to the two to have a nice day. This is how Roy and Soo-jin's life was. Their mom being a single mom was always at work and their house keeper was like their mentor. Everyday was the same old thing. School, come home, rest, and then study. However, today there would be a little twist of fate for the two. The two come back from school.

"We are home!" yelled Roy.

"Hello is anybody here?" said Soo-jin.

There is weeping coming from a room around the corner. Soo-jin and Roy rush to see who is crying. The house keeper seems to be in the room with a doctor and a patient lying in the bed. However, there seems to be something wrong with patient. The bed cover is over the body..

"What's wrong?" asks Roy. "And why is there a person in our house with the doctor?"

The housekeeper takes them into her arms and hugs them. She explains that it was their mother and that she has gone somewhere and won't be coming back. Earlier that day she was coming home with a big surprise for the two. On the way home there were a couple of mafia men disturbing this old man who was just walking by. Roy's mom had always had a strong sense of justice and decided that the old man needed some help. Their grandfather had also been killed by the mafia because he would not hand over his money. As Roy's mom took her last foot steps and started to yell one of the mafia men pulled a knife on her telling her to just go away. Then he noticed her purse and told her to leave her belongings and be on her way. When she refused he lunged at her with the knife first. He had meant to cut the purse but instead he had struck human flesh. Roy's mom fell over and blood flowed from her body. The mafia men naturally withdrew and ran.

"You are lying! Why would our mom do that? No, no no no!" screams Soo-jin.

"No, it's not lie Soo-jin." says Roy. "Those men I've seen them. I saw a kid being beat up but I couldn't do anything. I'm so powerless and I have let mom die now."

Soo-jin runs to her room in tears as Roy stands repeating to himself that he let his mom die. It was his fault that he had not protected her. The three people left in the family did not speak for days. Then the housekeeper told them a week later that she could not live here anymore. She had her own family and had to leave them. They were told that the orphanage would come and take them and left them a necklace which was worn by their mother.

"It's beautiful. I want it. Can I have it Roy?" exclaimed Soo-jin.

"Yeah, you can have it."

As the housekeeper left the house Roy "borrowed" money from her purse

"Pack your things Soo-jin we are leaving this place and never coming back" said Roy.

"Why! We are going to the orphanage." says Soo-jin.

"No, we are starting a new life in a new place so come on."

As Soo-jin and Roy flee from their home to the train station the orphanage counselors come to their house only to find it empty. Roy and Soo-jin are posted as missing children and are never found. The train leaves the station and fate has already sealed what was to happen to the siblings.


End file.
